The intent of this study is to provide a volume entitled Fleas of North America: Ecology and Systematics. Generic revisions, keys to genera and species and illustrations of important taxonomic characters to facilitate identification, maps showing geographic distribution, data on host parasite relationships, and a synoptic account of the medical importance of each species will make this volume of significance to epidemiologists and students of Siphonaptera. A thorough search of the literature will be followed by an intensive survey of existing collections to determine where needed study material can be obtained. Graduate students will assist in the compilation of data and in the study of some genera. In some instances competent entomologists at other institutions will undertake generic revisions but for the most part studies leading to the publication of a volume will take place at Brigham Young University. Generic revisions will be published as they are completed.